ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludd Whitehill
Ludd Whitehill is the primary antagonist of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. He is the Lord of Highpoint and head of House Whitehill, who have had a rivalry with House Forrester for centuries. Character Ludd Whitehill is easily angered. He constantly spits insults towards Ethan and the other Forresters, saying they aren't a real House. He also has a low opinion of people below him, such as pig farmers, and has an unmatched hatred of House Forrester. His ego is inflated even more when he has Ramsay Snow on his side, meaning he can exert as much power as he likes. When Elissa Forrester reveals herself, Ludd's demeanour changes to a more submissive and sympathetic one, suggesting he is frightened of the Lady of House Forrester, or that they have some form of history. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Lord Whitehill is first seen walking into the Forrester Great Hall, offering his condolences to Ethan Forrester regarding Gregor's death, and Rodrik's supposed demise. He then tells him that he was disappointed that he wasn't the one to kill them. Ethan can choose to remain calm, or be a little defensive. Ludd Whitehill will complain about how there is no bread and salt being given to the guests. Ludd will get angry that he isn't getting any justice for his men that Gared "murdered." Ethan can tell him that he did it out of self-defense and that he was protecting his family, which doesn't matter to Ludd. The Whitehills then leave. Later that week,Ethan either meets Ramsey and Ludd in the Great Hall, or by the gate. Either way, they end up meeting in the Great Hall regardless. Ramsey orders Lord Ethan to bend the knee to the Warden of the North, Roose Bolton. He can choose to kneel or refuse. Ramsey says he doesn't care about his loyalty and says that he will be taking their Ironwood. Ethan ends up proving a point and Ramsey settles for half of the Ironwood determinant. He then tells Ethan that he will set up a garrison of twenty men in the walls of House Forrester. Lady Elissa refuses and then Ramsey snaps his finger and pronounces it already done. The men come inside the great hall as Ramsey asks Ludd who will lead the garrison. Ludd says that his son, Gryff, will lead the garrison, as he trusts him more than anyone else. Ramsey looks over to Ethan's younger brother, Ryon, who is hiding behind his mother. Ramsay taunts Ryon to rile Ethan, who can step forward, ordering them to leave him be. Ramsay will then look at Ethan's sister, Talia. He grabs her and says that she's coming with him as his ward. Ethan can offer himself, grab her or just tell him to let her go once again. Ramsey lets Talia go and steps closer to Ethan, telling him he's bold (or brave/wise) before thrusting a dagger into the Lord's throat in a split second. As the Forresters reel in shock, Ramsay explains that he does not want a bold lord. He then gives Ryon to the Whitehills to make sure the Forresters don't try anything. Ludd is given Ryon as his captive in case the Forresters try to fight back against the Whitehill Garrison inside their walls, he stated that the Forresters brought this on themselves before he left the great hall. "The Lost Lords" Ludd first appears when Rodrik meets with Elaena Glenmore to secure the betrothal between House Forrester and Glenmore. Off-screen, Lady Elissa sent a raven asking Ryon to attend the upcomming funeral for Lord Ethan and Gregor Forrester. He speaks with Rodrik about his "defiance" and says that he'll take the other half of the Ironwood that was "supposed to be mine in the first place." He says he will let Ryon come if Rodrik kisses his ring, if he obeys - Ryon attends the funeral. If he doesn't, Ryon won't be at the funeral and Gwyn, Ludd's daughter will be there anyways. "Sons of Winter" Ludd was mentioned briefly after his message was delivered towards Ironrath, the message is about inviting the Forresters come to Highpoint and discuss a 'truce' between the Forresters and the Whitehills. Ludd makes his appearance in Highpoint, he arrives from the upper floors of the dining hall after his daughter Gwyn searched for him. He welcomes the Forresters and lightly taunts Rodrik before both families sat down, when they start to discuss about Ironwood business. Ludd offers the Forresters an opportunity to help craft Ironwood for the Boltons in order to save their house (which turned out to be Gwyn's idea), he will get upset by Rodrik's thoughts on the business regardless of what choice the player makes, and told his daugher that Rodrik's behavior is not worth putting up with. He threatens the Forresters to either agree on their terms or have Gryff 'tear Ironrath to the ground', later to learn from Rodrik that the Forresters have imprisoned Gryff, much to his shock, Rodrik offers a trade for Ryon. Ludd grabs his tool from the table with Gwyn staring at him, he calls out to bring the boy and holds his tool to Ryon's cheek in a split second, shocking everyone who happens to be in the hall. Despite Gwyn trying to calm his father down by saying 'This is not what we agreed', and despite Rodrik's threats to kill Gryff. Ludd bluffs that he doesn't care about his fourth-born son and declines the trade. Rodrik can either beg Ludd, accept his terms, or call his bluff. Regardless, Ludd will shove Ryon to the floor and agreed to return Ryon, but only when he sees Gryff. He angrily orders the Forresters to leave his hall, before stating when the Boltons come for their Ironwood, 'the gods will have mercy on us both'. "The Ice Dragon" Ludd will appear in this episode. Killed Victims *Possibly several soldiers in battle. Relationships Ramsay Snow Ludd and Ramsay share a somewhat tense relationship. Ludd takes himself extremely seriously while Ramsay views him as being a lot less important, not caring about Ludd's so-called 'justice'. They are still on the same side of things, however, so their relationship is not too aggravated. Ethan Forrester Ludd does not care for Ethan and insults him constantly, regardless of the fact that he is both in Ethan's home and the boy is of the same status as he is. Rodrik Forrester Ludd does not care for Rodrik and insults him the same way he insulted Ethan, using Rodrik's injuries as an advantage to taunt him and his house despite being complimented by the latter. Elissa Forrester It appears that Ludd is afraid of Elissa or that they share a history together, but he no longer fears Elissa after having Ryon as hostage. Ryon Forrester Ludd takes Ryon as his hostage, not caring about the child's wellbeing. It is alluded by his daughter, Gwyn, that Ludd has taken to verbally assaulting the Forrester name around Ryon, causing him to begin to question the goodness of his family and his father, Gregor Forrester. Gwyn Whitehill It is assumed that they share a good relationship with one another, but perhaps come to disagree with each other due to Gwyn's differing nature. Appearances Family Tree Trivia * In Sons of Winter, during the Highpoint visit, Rodrik can order an attack which causes Ludd's death. There are two outcomes depending on whether or not the player chose to bring the Glenmore soldiers with them: **Axed in the head by Royland Degore/Duncan Tuttle **Shot in the neck by Arthur Glenmore and in the chest by a Glenmore Elite Guard As Rodrik is killed shortly after, this choice forces a game over. References Category:Video Game Characters Category:House Whitehill Category:Lords Category:Antagonists